The Devil
The Devil is a character of The Vampire Diaries novel series. He is a supernatural being mentioned in The Return and The Hunters series. According to some characters, he is an angel who was exiled and cursed by the Celestial Court. History Early History Long before the start of the original series, this being was a Guardian known as Lucifer, who lived in another dimension, with his Guardian Brethren and Guardian Sistren. He was loyal, kind, intelligent, beautiful, wise, and charismatic. However, at some point, he became selfish, prideful, arrogant, and wicked; hungry for power and control. His actions caused the most powerful guardians, the Celestial Court, to curse and exile him to another dimension (Hell). For a time, the fallen angel inhabited Earth, where he met a human French woman and had a son with her. After that, he met a pure-blood vampire named Klaus, who gained his confidence and they made a pact. However, when his mate dies, and her soul is damned to Hell as punishment, he and his son (Sage) are sent to purgatory, the Dark Dimension, where they remain until now. Dark Reunion During the stay of Klaus in the town of Fell's Church, he mentions to one of his servants, Tyler Smallwood, that he made a pact with the Devil a long time ago. This caused fear in Tyler, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Meredith, Matt and Caroline, as this implied that Klaus was indestructible as he had a malignant force on his side. The Return Trilogy During Elena's search for Stefan in the Dark Dimension, they met a handsome and kind vampire named Sage, who later reveals to Stefan that his father is known as the Devil. Sage says that although his father has fallen, they still have a unified relationship. But because his mother was damned to Hell, Sage has constant conflicts about doing what is right. In Today Will Be Different, the character Georgie mentions to Alaric Saltzman that she died in a car accident years ago, but came back to life with a strange mark on her body. Georgie claims that she received it from the devil or from a hellish entity. In You Decided That I Was Worth Saving, the devil is mentioned once again by Georgie and Alaric Saltzman when they find a mysterious weapon. The weapon is shaped as a pitchfork, like the stereotypical and modern day interpretation of the devil's pitchfork. However, the twopronged pitchfork is later discovered to be a pitch generator and a weapon against Sybil, the Armory's ancient creature who was also compared to being the devil. Appearance Personality Relationships *'Unnamed French Woman': She was the lover and the mate of the Devil during the Iron Age. Initially, she fell in love with him, a supernatural being that was very attractive, alluring and enchanting. For a while, they were very happy, to the point where he reveals his true identity to his beloved. She accepted his love and she even had a son with him. However, her love was seen as a curse and an aberration by the angels. As a result, she was damned to Hell as a punishment. *'Sage': Sage is the son of the Devil and the mortal French woman. For a while, Sage knew the nature of his father and his mother, but when the his mother dies, he wants revenge. Despite this, Sage still sees the Devil as his father. According to his own words, Sage has a close parent-child relationship with him. *'Klaus': Klaus is an apparent ally of The Devil and possibly even his closest friend. It's not fully established what kind of relationship there is between the two of them, but Klaus makes it no secret about the two of them sharing some kind of alliance. He even speaks of the pact that was made between them a long time ago with Tyler Smallwood in Dark Reunion. Name Because of its nature, its name is a mystery, but some characters refer to this being in different ways: *By Klaus: The Devil *By L. J. Smith: Fallen Angel and The Prince of Lies. * In the mythology: Lucifer, Satan, and Diabolus *In mythology, Lucifer and Satan are considered the same evil being, however, this is not true. Lucifer was punished and sent to Hell. This suggests that the place existed, and that Satan is a way to call any kind of being (such as demons for example) who opposed authority. Trivia *In TV Universe, Silas and Dahlia are the incarnations of Evil in their respective series. **Several characters shown terror and fear when Silas is mentioned. (Even two originals openly demonstrate fear of being mentioned) **Freya mentions that Dahlia is the devil itself because she just wants power and no matter the cost (similar to the ambition of the book counterpart) **In the books the Devil is mentioned as a possible creator of the first vampires, though this was never confirmed. In the TV series, Dahlia is the beginning and indirectly responsible for creating vampires. **In the novels, Klaus mentions that he made a pact with the Devil, while The Originals TV series, Niklaus eventually will do a pact / deal with Dahlia for revenge on his brothers. *Both in religion and in the novels, the Devil has the same past. He was an angel that was benevolent and good but over time, became corrupted, causing his exile and becoming a being extremely dangerous, sinister and evil. *Ironically, his son, Sage is a Guardian, the same charge that he had before his exile and his fall. *Apparently, the Devil is very loyal to and protective of his family. He deeply loved both his son and his wife (or his mate). *The Devil and Sage are in some ways opposite and in some ways similar. Sage is a much kinder and more benevolent being in comparison to his father though. **The Devil is allied with Klaus, while the descendants of both beings are allies (Sage is allied with Damon). **Sage helps Damon, Stefan and Elena against the kitsune and the phantoms. The Devil is allied with any being to that destroys the Celestial Court. **The Devil was previously a Guardian or an angel. Now Sage is currently a Guardian. *L. J. Smith reveals that Sage is the son of a fallen angel and a French woman, meaning that Sage is technically born a hybrid being. However, the novels do not fully disclose this information. This happens in the TV series, when it reveals the relationship between Rose-Marie and Trevor (siblings). *Although not a set character, the devil has been mentioned at least once during Season Eight of , while introducing and identifying Sybil through analyzing ancient myths. *His TV Series counterpart is Arcadius; he is ruler of Hell. See also Category:Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Angels Category:Antagonists